Number One
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Luego de dos años en que los Mugiwara estuvieron separados, cualquier momento es bueno para ponerse al día. Sobre todo con respecto a la persona que más has podido echar de menos.


**Number One**

Luego de la impresión por el nuevo aspecto de Franky, más debido al constante recordatorio del mismo al respecto, Robin pudo centrar la conversación a temas más interesantes, e importantes.

—Así que este es el Coating de un barco… parece gelatina— dijo Robin mientras presionaba con su índice derecho sobre el mástil principal.

—¡Si, Rayleigh hizo un gran trabajo! ¡Ahora podemos ir bajo el mar! Una tecnología fascinante— Franky, a pesar del enorme tamaño de sus dedos, se levantó sus gafas de sol.

—Estuve con Rayleigh antes de venir aquí.

Franky no pudo evitar una amplia sonrisa.

—Así que fuiste al "Bar"— conocía a todos los que habían pasado por el Sunny—. ¿Qué número eres?

Volviéndose hacia Franky vio como este se sentaba en una tumbona como si fuera una simple silla para el enorme tamaño de su actual cuerpo. Como no podía ser de otra forma tenía a mano una enorme botella de cola.

—La octava persona, ya sólo queda Luffy.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Pronto llegará nuestra partida! Usopp y Sanji también se pasaron por aquí— le dijo entre tragos de cola—. ¡Usopp se encargo del combustible y Sanji de las provisiones!

Robin escuchaba atenta mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsa.

—¿Sabes… algo de esto?— le preguntó mostrándole el cartel que anunciaba el concierto de Brook.

—Ah, lo de Brook— Franky exhaló un largo suspiro, que casi estuvo a punto de ser un eructo, tal vez en honor a su nakama—. Me enteré por los tone dials que hay por todas partes… ¡Es hora de que reluzca! Desde el oscuro, silencioso mar cubierto por la niebla, ha subido a lo alto del iluminado escenario envuelto entre aplausos.

Unos oportunos rayos de sol iluminaron a Franky durante sus palabras y este parecía sumergirse en aquella luminosidad cerrando los ojos.

—Quién sabe… puede que… abandone definitivamente la piratería.

Robin trató de imaginarse a si misma ante la posibilidad de poder dejar atrás toda una vida de sufrimiento y penurias gracias a una nueva vida de alegría y felicidad. No era nada difícil porque esa misma era su vida actual con los Mugiwara.

Con sus nakama.

Había algo que aún le faltaba por saber, en verdad mucho pero esto era sobre sus nakama, que nadie le había sido capaz de informar. Sabía de la llegada de Nami y que se encontraba por Sabaody de compras, algo bastante normal en la akage, y que Chopper había salido en busca de sus nakama. En verdad sabía donde se encontraban cada uno de sus nakama a excepción de Luffy, ya que aún no había dado señales, y de Zoro que, para ser sinceros, nada tenía ni la más remota idea de por dónde se encontraba. Habría sido mucha casualidad el que se hubiera encontrado en el Sunny.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes de kenshi-san?— le preguntó Robin apoyándose contra la mesita donde se había encontrado la botella de cola—. Dijeron que llegó el primero pero, aparte de eso, nada más se sabe de sus acciones desde entonces.

—Es cierto. Menuda sorpresa me llevé cuando me dijeron que uno de nosotros ya se encontraba aquí pero nada comparable al saber que se trataba de Roronoa. Debe ser porque ya estaba acostumbrado a su total falta de orientación y eso resultó muy chocante— Franky negaba con la cabeza—. Es como si se tratara de un augurio acerca de las calamidades que nos esperan en el Shin Sekai.

Robin estaba segura que ese mismo pensamiento había cruzado la mente de todos sus nakama al escuchar la noticia acerca de la llegada de Zoro en primer lugar.

—Claro que todo volvió a la normalidad cuando llegué al Sunny.

Había algo en el tono de Franky que indicaba la existencia de algo más tras sus palabras. ¿De qué podría tratarse? Podría haberse encontrado a Zoro tomándose una siesta como era habitual en él o, en la otra mano, realizando uno de sus extenuantes entrenamientos. Claro que también había otra posibilidad y Robin no pudo evitar una maliciosa media sonrisa al pensar en ella y su más que probable realización.

—Kenshi-san no se encontraba en el Sunny.

Franky rompió a reír ante las palabras de Robin. Efectivamente Zoro no se había encontrado en el Sunny cuando llegó Franky pero no porque hubiera salido a dar una vuelta o por cualquier otro motivo si no porque…

—¡Aún no había llegado!

Algo nada extraño si contamos que el Shakky's Rip-off Bar se encuentra en el Grove 13 y el Sunny lo tenían anclado en el Grove 17. A lo que había que unir la pésima orientación de su nakama.

—Y, ciertamente, en su caso si que podrías decir, sin temor a equivocarte, que no ha cambiado en absoluto. Tal vez no parezca tan crío— aunque comparado con el que hablaba era difícil tomar en serio semejante afirmación— y, como has hecho tú misma, lleva el cabello hacia atrás. Ah, y tiene una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.

—Es posible que se lo haya arrancado— a diferencia de las cicatrices de Franky, causadas por sus arreglos, las de Zoro siempre tenían un origen en un combate o…

—Yo diría que lo más seguro es que sea una herida causada durante su entrenamiento— pero las palabras de Robin le hicieron recordar varias conversaciones con Usopp—. Aunque parece tener un pasado bastante masoquista que podría hacer creíble semejante sospecha.

El interés de Robin no se reflejó en su tranquilo rostro salvo por un fugaz relampagueo en sus ojos azules.

—¿Masoquista?

—Si, parece ser que durante el tiempo en que estuvo esposado con Usopp, mientras trataban de recuperar las llaves de tus esposas, a Roronoa se le ocurrió la idea de cortar la mano de uno de los dos para poder librarse de las esposas y luego ir a Chopper para que se la cosiera.

—Pero ahí también tendría un punto sádico porque no fue directamente a cortarse la mano si no que dejó la posibilidad de cortársela a Usopp— le indicó Robin.

—Si, pero Usopp me dijo que, durante su estancia en Little Garden, para liberarse de una especie de trampa de cera trató de cortarse los pies y que la súbita aparición de él con Mugiwara le impidió llevar a cabo semejante idea. A pesar de ello llegó a cortarse hasta el hueso.

Y luego estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida para salvar la de Luffy en Thriller Bark ante la amenaza que representaba Kuma. Si, ciertamente tenía unas tendencias masoquistas bastante pronunciadas.

—¿Sabes adónde se fue kenshi-san?

Franky negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera subió al Sunny si no que, tras darle la bienvenida, decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el archipiélago— Robin visualizó a Zoro _sufriendo_ el mismo recibimiento por parte de Franky, a pesar de que se suponía que debía ser él quién debería habérselo dado por haber llegado el primero, para decidir poner cierta distancia entre con nakama—. Tal vez decidiera regresar hace una semana y esté a punto de llegar.

Aquel pensamiento, a pesar de lo absurdo del mismo, resultaba totalmente plausible debido de a quién se estaban refiriendo.

—También es muy probable que se meta en líos por simple naturaleza— la atención de Robin se centró en el otro papel que había recogido. El reclutamiento de nuevos nakama por parte de los _Mugiwara_ en el Grove 46—. Y sé el lugar dónde es bastante seguro que todos terminen por encontrarse.

Franky sonrió a su pesar.

—Mugiwara aún falta por pasar por aquí, Nico Robin.

—Cierto pero, ¿dónde crees qué le llevarán sus pasos?— no obstante parecía ser que el destino de Luffy era más que caprichoso.

Poniéndose en pie Franky se dispuso a levar anclas.

—Muy bien, ya tenía ganas de dejar las cosas claras con respecto a esos _Mugiwara_. Va a ser un encuentro de lo más ¡SUPER!

Antes de que pudiera levar anclas, llegaron a escuchar los gritos por parte de Usopp y Chopper acercándose al Sunny junto al suministro de cola.

Robin dejó hacer a sus nakama mientras su mente se encontraba pensando en que tal debía verse Zoro con aquella cicatriz, pues sería la primera vez que le vería con un cambio tan abrupto, y si también pudiera ser que estuviera tuerto. La imagen de aquella cuenca vacía lograba hacerla estremecer y pensar en cómo se debería sentir uno al perder un ojo, aunque también en cómo sería el arrancárselo uno mismo.

Podía ser que Zoro tuviera tendencias masoquistas pero no era menos cierto que ella tuviera sus propias tendencias sádicas.

_Pero siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro._

— — — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN  
**— — — — — — — — — — —

La verdad es que no sé muy bien lo que pretendía aquí, podría ser que un primer pensamiento acerca de Zoro por parte de Robin, eso de que hubiera llegado el primero y sus cambios, pero terminé ahondando en las tendencias masoquistas de Zoro, que el tío las tiene y se muestran de manera descarada, y bastante brutal en ciertos casos, y en las sádicas de Robin, parejas a su morbosa actitud, algo muy normal si contamos la naturaleza tan física de su poder y la manera en que tuvo que vivir durante 20 años. Todo ello acabando con que ella considera su especialidad el asesinato.

Hay mucha diferencia en ciertos momentos en que usa su hana hana no mi porque, si bien normalmente acaba con ellos al momento y sin perder tiempo, solamente hay que recordar cualquier momento en que usó su **Clutch** y va apretando el agarre lentamente mientras el dolor va in crescendo y no puede hacer nada para liberarse, incluso entre súplicas, los que logran decir algo, que son ignoradas y acalladas con un último chasquido de huesos quebrándose.

**¡Totalmente brutal!**

Ahora resulta que el ZoRo es una pareja Sadomasoquista de mucho cuidado -.-U

Desde aquí anotar que la parte sacada del manga, su traducción, es obra de H-samba de Pirateking que, a mi simple juicio, realiza las mejores traducciones existentes. ¿De dónde si no habría sacado una traducción semejante?

Darle las gracias por tan laborioso trabajo.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
